


Let's be adults about this.

by alice9



Series: Maybe its for the best [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Helpful Cas, M/M, Omega Dean, Smexiness, Start of something wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's be adults about this." Dean moved to sit up dropping the ice pack from his forehead to his chest. "I would really like for this heat to go away, sooner than later, and the quickest way is a fuck. You know that, I know that. Now we are both consenting adults and even though you are doing a really fucking spectacular job at keeping it in your pants, I'd really like it if you wouldn't."</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Sam meets Cas at college and Dean needs some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be adults about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! This is part one of my series Maybe It's For The Best. Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO I uploaded the wrong work originally, It has been fixed. Sorry!!!

He wasn't expecting another Alpha to be in the Omega history class, maybe a few Betas, which there were, but he certainly assumed he'd be the only Alpha. After the first few days Sam was used to the jokes on his behalf and focused on his studies. He found it hard however when he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head all throughout the class.

The other Alpha was shorter than he was, most were, and he had ridiculous blue eyes that were always questioning making him look like a lost puppy. Sam didn't like him there. He didn't know what the guy was after taking the course but generally speaking an Alpha in a Omega dominated class was just looking for a knot hole, and Sam didn't like that one bit.

He was there to learn, to understand what movements were put in place that gave his brother the freedoms he had today. Sometimes the lessons were harrowing and he blessed whatever deity or random occurrence had them born in the time that they were. Omegas were no longer slaves, flesh sacks for the Alphas, breeders, they had rights. Sam wanted more.

He'd been pursuing a legal career for as long as he could remember. They wouldn't just be free, they would be equal. He would see it in his lifetime, he was sure and he would be well equipped for when the day came.

He owned Deans shop because Dean wasn't allowed too. Dean had a paper in his wallet that stated Sam was his acting Alpha until he found his own. He hated it.

He would find a way for Dean to be well and truly free.

 

SPN

 

Five weeks into the class and Sam had enough. If he had to sit through one more class with the hairs on the back of his neck standing up every time he knew that guy was looking at him he was going to lose it. Once the assigned text was on the board Sam stood and strode purposefully back towards the other Alpha.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked though his tone implied demand.

The man nodded and gathered his things following Sam out into the courtyard.

"Alright dude, what is your problem? I can't take you glaring at the back of my head every class."

The man regarded him, eyes sweeping over his frame before coming to some sort of staring contest. After a few moments passed he sighed. "I don't like you in the classroom." His voice was deeper than Sams, more gravely.

"Excuse me?"

"Your goal is to get one of them for yourself is it not? It's a horrible thing to do and I detest even the thought."

Sam let his brain process for a moment, let the cogs and gears get up to speed before he burst out laughing. "Sorry, not you." He quickly placated the man's rising anger evident by the deep crease in his brow. "I thought that's what you were after."

The man titled his head and the most confused expression Sam had ever seen crossed his features. "You are not?"

"No." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "My brothers an Omega."

"Oh." The man clearly looked ashamed at himself. "As is mine. I'm sorry for assuming as I did."

"I thought the same thing about you, we were both in the wrong." Sam reached his hand forward. "Let's start over, I'm Sam."

"Castiel." He replied and they briefly shook hands. "What then is your objective within this class."

"You have time for coffee?"

"I do."

"Good, cause it's a long story."

 

SPN

 

They went to the diner just off campus and Sam told him about their grandfather who Sam had never met but the stories were enough to know that he never wanted to. The man was of arcane beliefs, Omegas were slaves and breeders and house pets. Their father grew up watching his mother be treated like a dog and he hated it. Their mother was a Beta and when Dean was born an Omega their grandfather had urged them to sell him.

Sams hands curled into angry fists at this point in the story. If he had ever met the man truly he knew he would have killed him.

"They told him no and the bastard stole Dean from my parents, took him to an auction house and sold him. It was illegal but when has that ever stopped anyone. My father found him after a week but they had already started him on a cocktail of Omega enhancing drugs. He was three months old. My grandfather went to jail for it. My mother told me that story when I was twelve after a particularly bad heat of Deans. Sometimes he's alright but other times the drugs still mess with him. It was then that I started learning all I could about the politics surrounding the Omegas because I am going to change it. They will be equal and eventually thought of as equals." Sam sighed. "Sorry that was a lot of information to dump on you."

"Not at all. I am glad to know that you are doing that. My strengths do not lie in debate or politics. In fact I understand little of it." Castiel sat back in his booth the cracked seats creaking as he settled in. "Our parents believe that the Omegas are to be protected but still used as objects, like a china doll. Gabriel is the only one out of the five of us who is an Omega and thankfully I am the only Alpha. If my older brothers were he wouldn't be safe. He'd most likely have been married off by now."

"How old is he?"

"He is older than I am by two years, however he was sick as a child. In the hospital for a whole year and out of school longer. An Omega gene in his blood was working against him, it nearly killed him. His doctors were very kind and I stayed with him a lot." Castiel smirked at the fond memory. "They let me pull my bed up next to his and stay there when he was in a coma for five months."

"You guys were pretty close."

"Still are." Castiel smiled. "He lives with me, outside of campus. He doesn't know what he wants to do so until he decides he's just working."

Sam nodded. "Are you his acting Alpha?"

Castiel nodded. "Our father died a few years ago and I was just old enough to do so. So many little things to be thankful for. As I said, my brothers would not have kept him safe." He sighed. "Are you Deans?"

"Yeah." Sam said sadly. "There was a fire a year after I started school. They didn't make it out."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Me too."

They talked for hours, Castiel telling Sam about his goal of becoming a doctor like the ones that cared for Gabriel, Sam sharing more of his plan to bring equality to the Omegas and they both left with plans to start sitting together in class. By the time Christmas came around they were in each other's company on campus more than they were not.

 

SPN

 

"Dean you are insufferable." Sam groaned throwing the plastic wrapped package back at his brother as Dean laughed and laughed till there were tears in his eyes. "That better not be my actual Christmas present or so help me god I will start demanding a percentage of your earnings." It was an empty threat, they both knew, and it only refueled Deans laughter bringing a smile to Sams face.

Dean threw the Omega doll with 'real knot grasping feel' somewhere in the direction of the trash before wiping his eyes and handing Sam another package. "Jesus Sammy, you're face. I'm going to revisit that for weeks."

"Glad I could restock your giggle bank, Jerk."

"Bitch. Open your present."

It was a box and Sam shook it but heard nothing move.

"It isn't a sweater and its only part one." Dean said. "Come on, open it up."

Inside, wrapped in a towel, was a key attached to a chain that said 'Make mud, not war.' He looked up at Dean who just pointed out the back window behind the couch. Sam cautiously moved the curtain and let his jaw drop when he saw a forest green jeep with a black soft top and a bright red and white bow on top. His skin could barely hold in his excitement. "Seriously Dean? Seriously! Oh my god." He nearly fell over himself trying to turn around on the couch and get a better look out the window, his face pressed against the glass.

Dean laughed. "Sam just go out and look at her before you break my damn window!"

Sam did fall off the couch in his scramble to get outside and Dean followed with continuous laughter. When he rounded the corner of the house he just stood there staring at it.

"It's got all the specks you like and I outfitted it with a few extra things you are going to love."

"I did not get you a good enough present this year." Sam said dumbly. "How?"

"It was a really good year for business, and I may have made a friend at the jeep dealership in the next town."

"It's too much Dean, really."

"Oh shut it Sam." He nudged his brother with his shoulder. "You can't keep taking the bus everywhere and now we have something better for camping. Baby, god bless her, can't climb hills like this girl can."

"So really you got the car for you."

Dean grinned. "Of course. Now, you want to take her for a spin?"

"Hell's yes."

 

SPN

 

"My brother got me a rubber chicken keychain and a subscription to porn." Castiel glowered at Sam when he arrived in his new jeep when classes started back up.

"Seems I've got the better brother."

"It appears so, but I'll keep mine all the same."

 

SPN

 

Sam was never going to let this one go. He knew it. But it wasn't like he was being wreck less on purpose. Trust the one time he decided to walk to the store to end up jump starting his heat off another distressed Omega. Truth be told he was glad he'd decided to walk because he would have never heard the cry for help, the smell of fear would have been blocked by the windows, the three Alphas would have had their way with him and that was something that Dean was glad he was able to stop. The adrenalin of the fight, always underestimated because he was an Omega, the heat rolling off the scared Omega, obvious he had stepped out of the bar to have a cigarette not realizing his drink had been spiked before he was attacked. Dean was just finishing off the last guy when another Alpha approached. He was ready to attack when he saw the shift in the Omega, it was his Alpha who was very concerned and Dean had to admit it was kind of sweet. He said he was fine, but he wasn't, and he thought he could make it home, but he couldn't.

He pulled himself into an alley and sprayed himself with what was left of his scent cover, cursing himself for not restocking when he knew he was low before pulling out his cell phone and calling Sam.

 

SPN

 

The phone scared him when it went off. Sam had left over an hour ago to do some research in another library and had forgotten his phone. It went to voicemail and immediately started to ring again. He looked at the screen and laughed at the silly picture of Sams brother. He had piercing green eyes, even evident on the small screen, and freckles danced on his face.

"Hello?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Castiel held the phone away from his face staring at it as if it had done him wrong before pulling it back to his face.

"Castiel. I'm Sams friend."

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded nearly cutting him off.

"I'm not sure. He left an hour ago and forgot his phone. Are you alright?" He could hear the strain in his voice and hitched breath through the receiver.

"No, I'm not. Shit." He groaned and Castiel knew that groan. He sat up in his chair.

"Where are you?"

He was met with labored breathing and another deep groan. "You're not some perv right? Cause I will kill you before Sam has a chance to."

"No. Let me help you."

"I'm a few streets from Flannigan's bar. I think sixth? Damnit, I don't know."

Castiel stood and gathered his things quickly. "I'm going to stay on the phone alright?"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine."

"What happened?"

After a few minutes of pained breathing Dean responded. "I was walking home from the store when I passed the bar and these duchebags were pawing all over this poor kid, I couldn't leave him there. His false heat jumped started mine and GODDAMNIT this is annoying."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah." Dean breathed deeply. "Yeah, his Alpha realized he'd been gone too long for a cigarette and took him home. I thought I was good to get home but apparently not, fuck!"

Castiel was jogging. "I'm on second street, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good because I just saw some asshat circle the end of the street and I don't think I've got it in me to fend him off."

Castiel started running. When he got to sixth street he found that yes there was an asshat who had found Dean and was currently trying to proposition him. Castiel saw red. The man was drunk and he was not even a small struggle before Castiel was throwing him into a dumpster leaving him there to sleep off the alcohol and bad decisions.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked down at Dean.

"What do you think?" Dean grit out.

Castiel was fascinated. The phone didn't do the man's eyes justice. They were so green, punctuated by the anger and lust in them. The freckles on his flushed face stood out and he had golden brown hair starting to become sweat slick against his forehead. Castiel bent down and pulled him from the ground. "Where do you live?"

Dean breathed deep a few times trying to bring his body into submission. "Over on Anderson."

Castiel nodded and began to walk, holding Dean to his side.

"You've got some restraint." Dean commented after a few moments.

"I'd call it respect." Because truly Deans smell and the heat of their bodies together was driving him insane and he wanted to throw Dean into the next alley and do things that Sam would certainly kill him for. Instead he steeled himself with a will he didn't know he possessed and trudged onward.

Dean dropped his keys twice before Castiel took them and let them into Deans house. He was shaking and feverish and Castiel dropped him onto the couch before finding a ice pack and cloth. He was never so grateful for having been with Gabriel to know what to do. When he returned to the living room Dean was stripping off his clothes and he stopped moving in shock for just a fraction of a second before pushing onward.

"Here, my brother says this helps."

Dean took the ice pack in a shaking hand before dropping it on his forehead. "Sweet Jesus that's nice." He sighed. "So you're Cas."

He quirked an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Castiel is too long." He explained. "Sammy talks about you, your brothers an Omega, right?"

"Yes he is."

"Good thing he's got you."

"You've got Sam."

Dean snorted. "It'd be nice if he had his phone on him." He groaned. "Damnit I hate this."

Castiels eyes raked over Deans body quickly appreciating his strong build, not a normal Omega feature. His hip bones dipped sharply into his jeans which were obviously straining against his erection.

Castiel snapped his eyes back up and found Dean watching him. "I'm sorry." He said quickly.

Dean licked his lips. "Like what you see?"

It took Castiel a minute to make words happen. "I do. You're gorgeous." He went with honesty. "Do you need anything else? If not I should go." Because really, he was a thoughtful Alpha but one could only be a saint for so long. His more primal side was winning out the battle and if he didn't smell so good it wouldn't be that big of a problem.

His pants were letting him know it was quite a big problem. He was starting to feel flush and uncomfortable in his clothes and he really needed to leave.

Dean regarded him for a moment before swallowing, Castiels eyes following the motion of his Adams apple. "You could stay." Dean said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Because what else was he supposed to say.

"Let's be adults about this." Dean moved to sit up dropping the ice pack from his forehead to his chest. "I would really like for this heat to go away, sooner than later, and the quickest way is a fuck. You know that, I know that. Now we are both consenting adults and even though you are doing a really fucking spectacular job at keeping it in your pants, I'd really like it if you wouldn't."

Castiels throat had dried to a dessert level and he found it hard to breathe. He had to think through it though. "Are you on birth control?"

Dean nodded yes.

"Do you have condoms?"

Again another nod yes.

"Are you sure?"

"Jesus Christ do you want it in writing? I'm positive okay? I'm in pain, help me out."

Castiel sent up a silent prayer hoping that Sam wouldn't kill him for this before he ripped Dean from the couch. "Bedroom?"

"Door on the left of the hall." Dean breathed against his neck before nuzzling his nose against Castiels jaw. He growled low and appreciative and moved quickly kicking open the door and not bothering to shut it behind him. He threw Dean onto the bed and immediately began tearing at his belt nearly ripping it from his body before pulling the jeans off discarding them somewhere on the floor.

His own clothes could wait. His mouth needed to be put to use before his hands needed to come into play. He bent forward and licked a broad trail from Deans belly button to his collar bone reveling in the taste of his salty soaked skin. Dean shuddered.

"Tease me later." He groaned. "Please."

He would be ignored for now. Castiel didn't take people to bed, not for a long time. Living with your brother and doing full time school cut into extracurricular activities. He needed to make up for time lost.

His hands gripped Deans hips, thankful once more for the Omegas more muscular build. His fingers dug in pulling a sinful sound from the man's throat. His teeth nipped at his hipbones, tongue laving at the taunt golden skin as he held Dean down struggling in his grasp. He moved lower just north of Deans straining erection letting his chin brush against the coarsely shaved hairs.

"Please, please Cas."

In one quick movement he took Dean into his mouth, moving with him as he arched off the bed.

"Sweet mother of fuck!" Dean yelled.

Castiel smirked around his cock and moved one of his hands down pushing his middle finger into his clenching hole, groaning as it slid right in. Dean was so wet he could add another with barely any resistance. From the sounds Dean was making he was painfully close. He pulled off as he added a third. "Condoms?"

He watched as Dean tried to make words and failed, flinging his arm out nearly throwing the drawer of the nightstand onto the floor before retrieving a condom handing it weakly to Castiel.

Dean whimpered when Castiel pulled his fingers out his body moving to try and keep them. "It's okay Dean." Castiel placated. "Give me a moment, I'll take care of you." He made quick work of his clothes and used Deans slick to cover his rubbed coated throbbing dick before picking up Deans legs and wrapping them around his waist. He didn't ask if Dean was ready before moving forward and sliding in.

"Oh, oh." Deans body shuddered as Castiel buried himself to the hilt. "That's so good Cas. Fuck me."

There was no arguing with that. Castiel drove himself forward settling into a brutal pace which Dean seemed more that happy with meeting him thrust for thrust. He kept one hand at Deans waist the other on his shoulder as an anchor his nails digging in sure to leave marks.

He was more than okay with it.

He felt his knot forming, moving forward and he sped up his advances pulling more debauched sounds from Dean as he did so. The closer he got the more hazed he became allowing himself to drown in the man beneath him.

"Oh my god, Cas I can't, oh shit." Dean groaned as Castiels knot began to work its way into him. He fell forward onto Deans chest, his face against his neck and god he wanted to claim him but the voice of reason in the back of his mind had decided to stick around tonight to remind him that he couldn't. As his knot slipped past Deans rim the man let out a broken gasp and Castiel could feel his body tensing as he came between them. He pushed forward, grinding deeper and strained his neck until his face met the pillow behind Dean and he bit down hard into the feather down as he came.

After a few moments he came back down from his orgasmic high and unclenched his jaw, stretching it a few times finding it quite sore from the force he had used. He wrapped an arm under Deans limp frame and rolled them both over until Dean was laying comfortably on his chest, his knot binding them together.

He stroked a lazy hand up and down Deans spine, fingertips gliding easily in his sweat and Dean shivered.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked softly.

Dean nodded against his chest. "Just tired." He sighed. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He reached down and pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed draping it over them and listened as Deans breathing evened out and he fell asleep. He smelled Deans heat receding, a small blessing of his biology to not throw him into a full heat. Once Deans body had relaxed Castiel let his own eyes close, still holding him close.

 

SPN

 

Castiel could tell he was being watched before he opened his eyes and when he did he found bright green ones looking down at him.

"Hey there." Dean grinned.

"Good morning." Castiel stretched and noticed, with a twinge of sadness, that they were no longer connected even though Dean was still sprawled across his chest.

"You bit a hole into my pillow."

It took him a moment before remembering yes, he had done that. "Well I had to bite something, and it couldn't be you."

Dean snorted. "This is true."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, again, thanks." There was a pink tinge to his cheeks and Castiel thought it wise not to comment on it.

"It was such a burden for me."

Dean laughed and it warmed Castiels chest. Dean opened his mouth to say something when they both heard the front door being unlocked.

Dean cursed rolling quickly from the bed and started throwing clothes at Castiel, and before he could say anything they heard, "Dean I lost my phone somewhere yesterday, has anyone called you?"

They both scrambled to put on clothes, Castiel managing to get pants on before they heard, "Dean?" and the tone was all they needed to hear. It wasn't a good one.

"Give me a sec, Sam." He turned to Castiel. "I'll go talk him down, feel free to escape by all means."

"I'm not afraid of Sam."

"You should be."

The bedroom door flew open and Castiel thought that Dean was probably right. He'd known Sam for months and never once saw his Alpha side emerge. From the look on his face he could tell it was in full form today.

"What the fuck?" Sam growled.

"Hey, stop. You need to listen to me." Dean stepped between them but Sam ignored him quickly shoving past Dean and launching at Castiel hands going directly for his throat. 

Castiel blessed his quick reflexes quickly spinning out of the way but not quickly enough as he felt Sams hand taking hold of his shoulder throwing him up against the wall. 

"Sam wait," Castiel tried but received a fist against his face for his efforts. He could feel how his lip split easily under the force. 

His ability to think rationally flew out the window when the taste of his blood reached his tongue. 

They were tearing at each other, growling incoherent slurs as they fought, destroying Deans bedroom furniture in the process. Sams jaw was snapping trying to rip into him with his teeth. 

"I swear to God." Dean growled. He jumped onto the bed before throwing himself onto Sams back wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing hard. "God Damnit Sam, calm the fuck down an' listen to me!"

Sam continued his assault towards Castiel. Dean kicked his leg out connecting with the wall and he shoved with it as hard as he could sending them flying backwards onto the bed. Dean flipped himself around until he was on top of Sam. "Knock it the fuck off!" Dean screamed slamming his fist into Sams face. 

"Ow Fuck! What the hell Dean?"

"You back with me Bitch?"

"Yes! Seriously, what the hell?" His eyes dropped behind Deans shoulders and they narrowed once again. 

"No, don't start that shit again." Dean grabbed hold of Sams face turning it back to him. "Focus and fucking listen to me. "Something came up last night and I called you but you left your phone at the library. Cas picked it up and brought me home safe and I asked him to help me out alright?"

"You're okay?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean sighed. "Yeah Sammy, I'm fine. Some poor kid got drugged and I had to help him, he was so out of it he could barely count, but the fight and his hormones threw me into a short heat. I thought I could get home myself but I couldn't and you've seen my heats, they suck." 

Dean laughed dryly. "It was my idea, don't blame your friend for helping me out."

Sam's eyes darted between Dean and Castiel "You're sure you're alright?"

Dean face scrunched up affectionately. "I promise I am fine, okay? I am alright." He knew how worried Sam could get and how much he blamed himself when Dean had a close call. And unfortunately he'd had a few. 

Sam nodded and breathed deeply and Dean knew it was over. He moved off of Sam and sat down next to him on the bed. He looked up at  
Cas. "Are you okay?" 

Cas slowly stood apart from the wall turning his head and cracking his neck. "I'm fine. No harm done."

"Good, okay, good." Dean raked his hands over his face letting out a deep sigh. "You two think you can get along while I go make breakfast?"

"Yeah." Sam said. 

"Of course." Castiel said. 

Dean hopped off the bed and made his way into the kitchen. 

Sam sat up and refused to look at Castiel. "Thanks for getting him home safely, and stuff." 

Castiel felt his ears heating. "Not a problem."

"Stop thinking about me having sex, it's weird." Dean called from the kitchen and Sam and Castiel both flushed. 

Castiel cleared his throat and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Are we okay?"

It took Sam a moment before he sighed. "Yeah. We're good, and sorry, again."

"Perfectly understandable, no harm."

"Good."

"Are you ladies done talking about me?"

Sam groaned. "Shut up Dean!"

Dean cackled from the kitchen.

"I may just kill him myself one of these days." Sam sighed heavily. "Come on, before he starts singing or something."

Castiel made his way to follow Sam. "Is he that bad?"

Sam sent him a look.

Ten minutes later he found out he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was to your liking, let me know how it was. Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
